


My Lithuanian Hound

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Collars, M/M, NSFW, Puppy Play, Smut, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feel free to come and follow me on tumblr! hannigramsolace





	

The thought had come to Hannibal when he was laying in bed, awake as Will slept peacefully beside him. The darkness of the room only allowed him to listen to Will breathe, the soft sounds of fabric moving when the man shifted. He found in those moments he enjoyed letting his head come to rest on the man’s chest to wake him, a hand moving to card lazily through his hair and the scratch of nails against his scalp. Petted as though he was another of Will’s dogs. And secretly, he loved it.

 

After the first time, he found himself repeating the action. Even going down to let his head rest on Will’s thigh when he went to take him in his mouth, looking up at the man with playfulness. A view he very much cherished as much as Will enjoyed it too.

 

Lips kissed the skin gently, teeth soon grabbing the underwear to pull them down and reveal the hardening cock of his lover’s. Standing proud and aching for his touch.

 

The stubble on Hannibal’s cheek would brush against it as he let it rub, drawing a groan from Will. Fingers tightening in his hair before he licked at the shaft and then the head. Lips finally coming to close over it as cheeks hollowed out and it ran over his tongue with a salty tang that made him salivate more. But after weeks of sharing a bed he had learned Will was more receptive to having the head played with.

 

Hand coming to hold the shaft as he toyed with the stiff cock. Tongue running over the slit, teeth brushing it as he listened to the cacophony of moans and groans Will drew and the breathless muttering of his name before he finally came. Sometimes Hannibal swallowed it, other times Will tried to pull away, and sometimes he marked Hannibal face and let a finger lazy draw through it before bringing it to swollen wet red lips and watching the man suck on his fingers eagerly.

 

*

 

“Do you have to kill him?” Will sighed, feeling frustrated at his lover’s insistence to kill the taxi driver who had made them late because he could not find their hotel.

 

“I asked him if he knew where he was going, he lied to us and drove us around for an extra hour and charged us.”

 

“In fairness, it was difficult to find.” Will insisted.

 

“That was part of the reason I hired a private taxi from the airport, after being on a plane for over 15 hours, neither of us would feel like driving.” Replied Hannibal.

 

“I can’t stand by and allow you to kill someone just because they could not find a place and it made us 15 minutes late.”

 

Hannibal tilted his head, slightly defiant that made Will curious. “Are you saying no Will?”

 

“That is exactly what I have been trying to say, politely and through reason. But yes, the answer is no Hannibal.”

 

“And are you going to tell me to stop? If you love me, you’d stop?”

 

It struck Will as odd to hear this coming from his lover, but there was something else at play. “I can’t tell you to stop because it is not in your nature, or mine.”

 

“Are you going to collar me? Prevent me from leaving your sight and know that I am obeying your order?” Hannibal spoke, advancing on his lover.

 

“Is this what it is all about for you? A power play.” Will answered.

 

Hannibal’s features were hard, but Will saw the flicker of desire in his eyes and knew what the man had meant by his words. The desire to have Will own him in a way he had with his dogs, to collar them and keep them on a leash. It was in a way what he was doing, what Hannibal had allowed him to.

 

“You know I don’t see you as my pet, that I see you as an equal. That we are just alike,” Will spoke honestly before looking more lustfully at the doctor. “But I think I should put a collar on you tonight, keep you tied to the bed so I know where you are.”

 

It was his turn to move forward, hand coming out to touch Hannibal’s neck gently. “Tell me, did you buy a collar for yourself already? Have you thought of me doing this to you?”

 

“ _Yes_.” Hannibal whispered, closing his eyes feeling when Will’s hand caressed his cheek lovingly.

 

“Where is it?”

 

When Will had been expecting an answer, he smiled when he watched the man’s hand slowly fish a collar from his pocket. Wetting his lips as he thought on what he was going to do his lover in their room. “How long have you had it in your pocket?”

 

“Two weeks.” Answered Hannibal, dropping to his knees as he looked up at Will with soft hopeful eyes.

 

Fingers ran over the collar, it was beautiful to the touch and velvet on the inside so it would not mark the skin. Instead of asking more questions, he unbuckled it, watching Hannibal’s features change, his body adjust and see him baring his neck as he waited for it to be fitted.

 

Will couldn’t deny the image was invigorating, feeling his cock start to fill as he fastened it around the man and then took off his tie to use as a leash. Fastening it to the ring at the front.

 

“Come.” Will spoke, his voice quietly but full of power as he gently tugged the tie to make Hannibal stand, leading him into the bedroom. “Strip.”

 

He let the tie be loose as he sat on the bed, fully clothed and watched Hannibal remove his clothing quite languidly. Folding it and setting them to the side until he was fully naked in front of Will, cock touching his belly almost.

 

“Present.” Ordered Will, giving a smirk as he moved and allowed Hannibal to climb onto their bed, swallowing hard as he watched him fold arms and let his head rest on them as he left his ass in the air for Will to examine.

 

“You’re beautiful like this… So exposed, listening to me. Waiting for my next command.” Will spoke with adoration as he took the bottle of lube from one of their suitcases, so focused on his lover as he drizzled it into his fingers and then started to gently finger fuck him. “Are you going to be obedient for me?”

 

“Yes.” Hannibal moaned gently, pushing his ass back to take the finger deeper.

 

“Good.” Will praised, adding a second finger and smiling as he heard Hannibal moan in pleasure. He kept up the pace, increasing and toying with the man to hear him produce and assortment of sounds. His own arousal growing and aching as it continued until finally, he kneeled behind him, fully clothed still and only zipped down the front of his pants to guide his cock into the waiting heat.

 

“Oh,” Sighed Will as Hannibal took him and pushed back to feel him. “You’re so good. My Lithuanian hound.”

 

Unable to help himself, Hannibal cried out Will’s name as he came, making Will follow so quickly afterwards as he fucked him through his own orgasm. Breathless as he pulled away afterwards and let Hannibal lay on his chest as he stroked him, smiling at him fondly.

 

“I take it that you enjoy me thinking of you as my Lithuanian hound then?” Laughed Will, not opposed to the idea.

 

“Very much.” Hannibal agreed, rubbing his cheek against the man before he moved to kiss him. “I enjoy you taking control.”

 

“Mmmm.” Agreed Will, feeling satisfied in a strange way. “I think you have earned a treat.”

 

“Oh?” Hannibal perked up, curious.

 

“Not the taxi driver, but I’m sure we can find someone when we go for a walk. But I would very much enjoy to have a matching leash for you and a tag with my name on it.”

 

“Anything for you, dear Will.” Smiled Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and follow me on tumblr! hannigramsolace


End file.
